Shigatsu juichinichi
by Sanae78
Summary: Una mamma se lo ricorda sempre.


_Buona lettura e buona Pasqua a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

**Shigatsu juichinichi**

di _Sanae78_

Dopo tre interminabili ore di travaglio alle otto di sera ho partorito una bella bambina di tre chili ... non mi sembra vero di essere diventata mamma per la prima volta!

Quando me l' hanno messa tra le braccia ed ho sentito il suo piccolo cuoricino battere all' unisono con il mio, sono scoppiata in un pianto liberatorio e pieno di gioia.

Adesso mi trovo di nuovo in camera e stringo con trepidazione la mano di mio marito Yo, nell' attesa di rivederla e di nuovo, mentre lo sommergo di domande.

"L' hai vista Yo? Come sta? Oddio, non vorrei che fosse nata troppo presto, mancavano ancora tre settimane al termine."

"Sta benissimo ed è già un piccolo terremoto, a sentire le infermiere che se ne stanno occupando!" e poco dopo scoppia a ridere "Stai tranquilla, siete state tutte e due bravissime e vi assomigliate pure. Il medico mi ha detto che pur essendo nata prematura, la nostra bimba è ben sviluppata ed anche il suo peso rientra nella media." poi una piccola pausa "Certo che ci ha fatto prendere un bello spavento, stamattina quando ti sono venute le prime doglie, credevo che non ce l' avrei fatta a resistere. Abbi pazienza tesoro, la stanno facendo bella per noi!" e poi posa il suo suo dolce sguardo su di me.

Come al solito basta questo per rassicurarmi.

"Grazie per il bellissimo regalo che mi avete fatto! Tu per tutta la fatica che hai dovuto fare e lei per essere venuta al mondo grazie al nostro amore!" si abbassa e mi bacia sulle labbra, quindi mette la sua mano destra, l' unica che ha ancora libera, visto che la sinistra gliela sto stringendo in una stretta morsa, e me la fa passare dolcemente sulla mia guancia specchiando i suoi occhi nei miei "In sala d' attesa stavo morendo all' idea di non poter sapere come stavate!" ha gli occhi lucidi nel pronunciare queste parole.

"Sei contento anche se è una femmina, non avresti preferito un maschio?" sono sempre più agitata e tengo le orecchie ben aperte nell' attesa di sentire finalmente la porta aprirsi.

"Conta solo che sia sana, anzi no, conta solo che sia nata e sia viva ... pur sapendo ciò che avrebbe potuto comportare, eravamo d' accordo di accogliere ed amare anche un bambino speciale, un bimbo con problemi." si siede sul letto davanti a me "Accidenti, ora sono in netta minoranza con due donne in casa. Magari il prossimo sarà un maschio, così torneremo ad essere in parità!"

Sta abbassando lo sguardo, forse è teso anche lui: "Mi occuperò di tutte e due, ve lo prometto!" rialza di nuovo gli occhi "Oggi è l' undici aprile e per noi questo giorno è diventato un giorno speciale, il giorno in cui siamo diventati genitori, dei giovani genitori poco più che ventenni, ed abbiamo formato una famiglia con la nostra piccolina."

"Anch' io ho avuto tanta paura!" gli confesso con un filo di voce "Avrei voluto tanto averti accanto in sala parto!"

"E' arrivato il momento di decidere come chiamarla, hai già in mente qualche bel nome carino che stia bene con Nakazawa?"

"Mi è sempre piaciuto il nome Sanae,. tu che ne pensi?"

"Fammi pensare. Sanae Nakazawa. Suonano bene insieme. Se non sbaglio significa piantina di riso." ci sta riflettendo sopra "Se ti piace, per me va più che bene ed intanto dobbiamo solo chiedere conferma alla piccola, se quando la chiameremo così ci sorriderà, vorrà dire che piace anche a lei e che questo sarà il nome che sceglieremo! In caso contrario dovremmo trovargliene un altro di suo gradimento."

Nel frattempo Yo continua a ripetersi fra sé che è il papà di Sanae Nakazawa e mi tocca ricordargli che io sono la mamma di Sanae invece.

Tutto d' un tratto sentiamo un rumore e ci giriamo entrambi, sta entrando un' infermiera con in braccio il nostro tesoro.

"State comodi che ve la porto lì questa signorina!" si avvicina e mi mette tra le braccia Sanae, una piccola persona con gli occhietti ancora chiusi, e la neonata si ritrova sotto gli sguardi premurosi della sua mamma e del suo papà che sono rimasti quasi in estasi nel guardarla.

"Bene signori, vi lascio un po' con vostra figlia e vengo a riprenderla più tardi!" l' infermiera esce e noi nemmeno ce ne accorgiamo.

"Questa piccoletta ci ha proprio conquistati!" dice Yo intanto che le accarezza con dolcezza una delle sue guanciotte.

Non avrei pensato di poter essere così tanto felice!

"Diciamole come pensavamo di chiamarla!"

Yo vuole provare a vedere cosa ne pensa del suo nome e le dice: "Ciao piccolina, sono lieto di presentarti il tuo papà e la tua mamma ... tu ancora non lo sai, ma ti serve un bel nome e noi due ne abbiamo già trovato uno molto grazioso e adatto a te. Speriamo che ti piaccia. Ti chiamerai Sanae Nakazawa!"

A quel punto la piccola dischiude la sua piccola boccuccia in un sorriso e mio marito esclama tutta contento: "Piace anche a lei! E' magnifico!"

Non posso che essere d' accordo con loro ed insieme le diciamo: "Benvenuta Sanae!"

Sono passati così tanti anni da quel giorno, ma mi emoziono sempre a ripensarci o come adesso che stringo tra le mani la prima foto che ci hanno fatto in ospedale. Ci siamo tutti e tre: io, Yo e la nostra piccola Sanae.

Mia figlia ora si è sposata con una bravissima persona, si è trasferita all' estero per stargli vicina e tra pochi mesi sarà mamma a sua volta.

Quanto vorrei poterle stare vicino in questo periodo, ma purtroppo non è possibile e mi auguro di poterla riabbracciare il prima possibile.

Sono sicura che Tsubasa saprà prendersi cure di entrambi e so, che quando gli sta vicino, mia figlia è felice.

Per una madre non esiste felicità più grande di quella di sapere i propri figli felici.

Oggi ricorre questa ricorrenza e l 'ora è la stessa in cui Sanae ha visto la luce per la prima volta.

In Spagna dovrebbe essere all' incirca mezzogiorno e dovrei trovarla in casa intenta a preparare il pranzo.

Digito il lungo numero telefonico ed aspetto con calma, finché sento: "Pronto, qui casa Ozora!"

"Buon compleanno Sanae!" le rispondo con dolcezza.

"Mamma, che bello sentirtiiii! Grazie!"

"Come state?" le chiedo con apprensione.

"Stiamo tutti bene e voi come state?"

"Anche noi stiamo bene!"

Rimaniamo a parlare a lungo, capisco che è felice e questo mi basta, sebbene senta la sua mancanza.

**Fine**

**Note**

A pagina 86 del volumetto n° 15 di 'Capitan Tsubasa', edito dalla Star Comics, vengono riportati i seguenti dati:

11 aprile: data di nascita di Sanae Nakazawa

Yo Nakazawa. nome del padre

_'Shigatsu juichinichi'_ significa in giapponese '_11 aprile'_.

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
